Life can take a Drastic Turn
by Amaziin-95
Summary: This story is about how Bella and Jasper have to deal with their mother who constently abuses them ever since their father left. They deal with love and their mother. Can they break the abuseive chain or be like their mother? Who knows what they will do.
1. Chapter 1

1**Life can take a Drastic Turn**

_I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer owns all of her amazing characters! Well I hope you enjoy the story!_

**Chapter 1: The incident**

My name is Bella Swan. My life use to be wonderful until my dad left us. I don't understand why he would leave behind two beautiful kids. My brother Jasper and I have to deal with our mother. You see, she hasn't been quite the greatest mother ever since my dad left us. She abuses Jasper and I emotionally, physically, mentally, and verbally. My life is really hard. I wish I could run away but I don't have the guts to because if my mother ever found me she would hurt me like there was no tomorrow.

"Bella get down here right now!" My mother screamed from the kitchen. I looked at Jasper for help, but he just shook his head for me to go. I went downstairs cautiously noticing broken glass all over the floor.

"Bella! Look at this! Look at this mess!" she screamed at me. I looked at the floor, broken glass everywhere, it looked like beer bottles.

"I see mom, what happened?" I asked her afraid to go near her.

"What happened? What happened?! I'll tell you what happened! I got frustrated because of the mess you made you stupid 15 year old!" she screamed at me. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Mom, I didn't leave a mess in the kitchen you did!" I shouted at her. She looked at me with this glare in her eyes. Oh gosh I made a mistake. She walked right up to my face.

"You little bitch!" She spat in my face and smacked me across my face. I fell to floor crying and she kicked me and stormed out of the house to who knows where! I began to wail with pain because some of the broken glass penetrated my arm and leg. Jasper ran downstairs and cradled me in his arms.

"Bella, you'll be okay don't worry!" I could tell he was crying a little. I couldn't talk at the moment because I didn't know what to say. Jasper removed the glass from my arm and leg and washed my cuts. I got ready for school.

Alice and Edward picked us up for school. When I saw Edward I ran into his arms and he kissed me. Edward knew about my situation with my mom and he never asked about any of my cuts, scars, or bruises unless I told him. I told Edward everything that has happened to me. Alice hugged Jasper and then kissed him hello. Alice and Jasper were 18 and Edward and I were 15.

"Bella, you alright?" Edward asked me.

"My mom gave me another beating this morning because I supposedly made a mess in the kitchen." I told him. Edward examined my freshly new cuts.

"Oh, well your safe now my love." He said and kissed me. Jasper gave him a look and Alice giggled. Even though Alice was 18 we were the best of friends! Of course I had Rose who was my age and was like a sister, but we all hung out together.

"You guys wanna come over after school?" Alice asked Jasper and I.

"Sure my kitten" Jasper said to Alice and pecked her on the cheek.

Edward and I moaned in disgust. And they laughed at us. As we got to school we all went our separate ways. Edward and I had biology together. When I walked in class my teacher pulled me to the side.

"Bella, your arm and leg are cut up, what happened?" Ms. Laver asked me. I didn't know what to tell her so I said something real quick.

"Well, I kinda fell down my stairs this morning." I said and she gave me a quizzacal look. I quickly went to my seat. The day flew by in a blink of an eye.

When we got to Alice and Edward's house, Edward and I immediatly started our homework.

"So Bells, how long do you wanna stay for?" Edward asked me.

"As long as I don't have to go back home any time soon." I told him.

"Seven okay?" He asked me.

"Sure". He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back and we sorta got carried away. We were making out when Alice and Jasper walked in.

"Dude, get off of my sister!" Jasper said. Edward stopped and I laughed and Alice laughed too.

"You two energy filled things get your butts in the kitchen. I made tacos!" Alice said and skipped off to the kitchen as Jasper followed. Jasper and I haven't eaten like this in a year! It was so good to have actual food in our stomachs! It was Seven and Jasper drove us home. I kissed Edward goodbye and he kissed me back. I wish I didn't have to leave him.

As Jasper and I walked in the house our mom was in the kitchen and saw us come in. She ran up to us, her eyes pitch red and a furious look on her face that I didn't like at all. She smacked Jasper and I across the face really hard.

"Where have you two things been?!" she shouted at us.

"We were at the Cullen's house." Jasper told her.

"How dare you go there without telling me!" She started to beat Jasper while I just stood there and couldn't do anything. After she was done she stormed out of the room. I held Jasper and he hugged me like he didn't want to let go. He cleaned himself up and we went to bed. I fell asleep and dreamt about the old times before dad left us. Life was so good then. I woke up the next day and went into the living room. Mom was standing there looking at me, she had a wooden spoon in her hand. I froze there knowing what was coming next.

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter! And thanks for your time reading!** **Please leave reviews to let me know if I should write the second chapter. I promise it will have more info in it! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Life can take a Drastic Turn**

_I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer owns all of her amazing characters! Well I hope you enjoy the story!_

_A/N... I want to thank all of you who left reviews on the first chapter. You guys really made my day yesterday! Well since you all loved the first chapter I made the second chapter longer for all you eager readers! Let's get on with the reading!_

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I froze there staring at my mother and the wooden spoon knowing what was going to happen. I tried to get out of the room but she grabbed my arm and then bashed my face with the spoon with one nasty blow to the nose. My nose started bleeding and I fell to the floor crying.

"You stupid girl! Get the fuck up! Stop acting like a baby!" She yelled at me. I cried even louder trying to block out her terrifying yells. Then she did something she never done before. She pulled my up by hair and yanked so hard I thought she pulled all of my hair out.

"How can I stop acting like a baby?! Your beating me!!!" I screamed at her. Again another terrible mistake I have made.

"Did you just yell at me?!" She shouted. I didn't know what to say and the word 'yes' slipped out by accident. She flared her nostrils like a ranging bull and charged at me. She pushed me into the wall where the mirror was. She grabbed my head and bashed it against the mirror. Blood was streaming down my face mixed with tears. She threw me to the floor and beat me senseless with the wooden spoon. Then I heard a sound, a sound that comforted me. It was the sound of Edward's voice.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" He shouted through the door. My mom looked at me and panicked.

"Get up you dumb shit!" And once again she pulled me up by my hair. My mom ran out the back door leaving me behind in the living room. I fell to the ground and Edward saw me.

"Bella! Oh my gosh! What the hell happened to you?!" Edward was crying because of my condition.

"My mom....beat....me...with the wooden...spoon! And bashed my face...against the mirror." I managed to choke out.

"Oh not again Bella" he cradled me in his arms. I tried to hug him back and I did not want to let go of him ever. I heard Jasper come down into the living room and he burst into tears at the bloody sight of me. Edward started to tell Jasper what had happened but I soon slipped into a pool of darkness.

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I stared down at her. She fainted in my arms.

"Jasper get water!" I barked at Jasper. Jasper came back with a cup filled of water and dumped it on Bella's head. She shot up immediatly but then winced in pain.

"Bella baby are you all alright?" I asked her knowing that was a stupid question to ask someone who just gotten beat.

"No!" She shouted back. "Take me to Carlisle please Edward!" She begged me. I couldn't deny her request, my father was a miracle worker and he would clean Bella up in no time. Jasper drove us down to my house. I held Bella in my arms and when I walked into the house Alice, my mom and dad all gasped at the sight of Bella.

"The same drill?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah, and make it fast!" I told my dad. I followed my dad into his medical room in our house. I watched my dad take out the pieces of glass from Bella's house and neck. She only needed 8 stitches, 4 on her left cheek and 4 on the left side of her neck. My dad scanned her. She had several deep bruises on her bones that would show in a few weeks. Bella already had fresh new bruises and old ones that looked like a banana gone bad. My dad iced Bella and cleaned up all the blood.

As Bella rested on my couch I sat down with her head on my leg. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Jasper and Alice were help making my mom dinner. I always wondered why Jasper wouldn't help Bella when she was getting beaten but now I understand because Jasper would get an even worse beating. I remember one time Jasper tried to save Bella but their mom got so mad that she stabbed Jasper in the arm. My dad had to stitch him up and Jasper still has the scar on his arm.

Bella woke up and stretched but then stopped because of the pain in brought her. She sat up and looked at me and tears welled up in her eyes. She smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling and crying?" I asked her in a curious voice.

"Because you saved me" she told me and kissed me and then wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back and I felt her tears fall onto my shirt. I knew those were tears of joy. If I didn't walk in her house at the time I did, Bella could've ended up with a broken arm just like 2 months ago when her mother had beaten her the same way she did today.

Alice came into the living room and smacked me on the back of my head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled at her frustrated.

"Jasper told me too. He dosen't like it when you two act this way when he's around." Alice told me.

"Well you could've at least told me to stop instead of swatting my head!" I yelled again.

"Please stop yelling Edward" My love said in a weak voice.

"Okay I'll stop my little angel" I said to her in a sweet voice that I had no idea where it came from.

"Oh sure you'll be nice to her" Alice joked. Bella laughed at Alice's remark.

"So what's for dinner?" Bella asked Alice.

"Tortellini Alfredo with peppered string beans" Alice told her with a proud smile. I have to say Alice and my mother do make a kick ass dinner!

"Yummy!" Bella said licking her lips. Alice helped her up and into the kitchen. I sat next to Bella and watched her fork down her food like a wild animal. She noticed that I was staring.

"Oh, sorry" Bella said to me and smiled.

"It's okay, you can eat however you like here" I told her. She smiled back and continued to scarf down her food. Jasper ate his food less wild but you could tell he wanted to do what Bella was doing.

After dinner Jasper and Bella had to go home. They said their goodbyes and I said my goodbyes. I hope they would be okay when they got home. Hopefully their mom wont be home before they are.

"I feel so bad for those children Carlisle!" My mom said sobbing.

"I know me too Esme. But if we tell the police and send child services to observe the mother and the children, they won't come back for another few days, and Jasper and Bella's mom will go on a rant about it." My dad explained to my mom. It's true, their mom was literally a physco path. There is really nothing we can do for them.

"Then what can we do Carlisle?! Jasper and Bella are going to die if they don't get out of that house!" My mother shouted in a whisper.

"I don't know Esme, but I will think of something, I promise!" My father told my mother. I hate to see my mother cry. She really did care about Jasper and Bella like they were her own children. I loved Bella and I liked Jasper like a brother. And I don't want any more bad things to happen to them. I went to my room and layed down my bed. I cracked open a book and found myself suddenly lost in it.

**BPOV**

As Jasper and I got home, Jasper walked in the house first. I followed in after him. My mom wasn't home yet which was a good thing.

"Jasper, what do you think is going to happen to us?" I asked him.

"I don't know Bella, I really don't" he told me.

"Can't we just live with Alice and Edward?" I asked him.

"No, because that's the first place she will look for us" Jasper said and was disgusted when he said 'she'.

"Jasper....are we going to....live?" I asked him. Jasper dosen't get beaten as much as I do. My body was covered in old bruises and fresh ones and some new cuts and old scars. Jasper had one big scar on his arm and a few bruises and scars, but not as much as I have. I took a shower and then put my pajamas on. I went into my room and read a book. I was so into the book and that's when I heard screams. Terrible, terrible screams coming from the basement. I ran downstairs and noticed the front door was wide open. Oh. My. Gosh. Mom was home!!! And Jasper never went upstairs into his room! I remember mom saying that if we weren't in our rooms before she got home, she would do things that would make us want to stay in our rooms for forever. I never believed her until now.

I ran into the basement and saw Jasper tied down to a chair. He had whip marks all over him! There was blood everywhere! I screamed in horror! My mom heard me and turned around. She came at me but then she fell. I was horrified and couldn't move. Jasper broke out from the chair and he had tackled my mom to the floor. She got up and beat the living daylight out of him.

"Bella, please run!!" Jasper screamed through pain and tears. I couldn't move but then I bolted all the way to the second floor and locked my bedroom door crying.

Later that night, Jasper used the special knock on my door. I let him. He cleaned himself up from the beating but had a broken nose.

"Bells, I need you to set my nose back in its place." he told me.

"Ew! No!" I shouted in a whipser.

"Please Bella!" he gave me the puppy dog look so I had to do it. I took his nose in my hands and jolted it in one quick motion. It cracked and snapped back into it's place and Jasper flinched and held back a scream.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but it hurts" he told me.

"Duh! I just snapped your nose back into its place!" I laughed. Jasper laughed to.

"Well im gonna go back to bed now, night sis! Love you!" Jasper told me.

"Love you to bro" I hugged him and he hugged me back. Jasper and I were the only things we have in our life.

I finally fell asleep and I heard sobs coming from my mom's room. I crept up to her door and put my ear to it. I felt bad, and I had a sudden urge to just go and comfort her. I opened up her bedroom door and her eyes flashed to me startled.

"Mommy are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"No im not!" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid to go near her.

"What's wrong?! You are the reason why your father left me!" she shouted at me.

"No that's not why! He was just sick of living here! He hated it here! He loved Jasper and I! He only left you because of your addiction to heroine!" I shouted at her. My mom was a sick heroine addict and an alcholic, my dad couldn't stand that! So one day he just left without a goodbye and left Jasper and I behind to fend for ourselves.

"You bitch! How dare you! Fuck you!" she shouted and stormed over to me. She punched me square in the face. And she started to kick me. Jasper ran in and pulled me out of the room. He put me into my room and quickly locked my door and he ran into his room.

I heard my mom screaming and sobbing from her room saying that I made her life a living hell and how I was mistake as a child. I blocked out her nasty comments and drifted off into sleep with teared filled eyes. I wish I had a better life.

**....A/N Thanks again for your time for reading my second chapter! I really hoped you like this chapter! I will have the third one up soon. I don't have a busy week so im hoping I'll be able to get up at least 2 or 3 chapters. And thanks so much for all of you who left reviews on the first chapter! You guys really inspired me to write more of this story! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Life can take a Drastic Turn**

_I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer owns all of her amazing characters! Well I hope you enjoy the story!_

**Chapter 3:**

**JPOV**

Last night wasn't the best night of my life. With the beating mom gave me, im suprised I lived through it. Today was the start of spring break. Last year mom went away for the whole entire break so Bella and I were lucky. This year we plan on staying over at Alice and Edward's house to get a break from here. Mom left this morning and we have no idea when she is going to come back. Just then the doorbell rang. I was afraid to answer it but cracked open the door a slight bit and I saw Emmet and Rose. I opened the door to let them in.

"Hey Em. What's up?" I asked Emmet as Rose and him walked in arm and arm.

"Nothin' really just hanging out with Rosalie and we decided to stop by and hang out." Emmet told me.

"Yeah and I haven't seen Bella since Friday, do you know where she is right now?" Rose asked me.

"Yes, she's in her room." I told Rose. Rose sprinted up the stairs to Bella's room and I heard giggling and happy screams. They were siked to see each other. Emmet and I went into the living room. I opened up my secret storage compartment on the side of the closet and pulled out my video game system and Grand Theft Auto 2. Emmet and I sat down and played the game.

"So dude, how's your mom been...with you know?" Emmet asked me. I froze for a second not knowing what to say. But Emmet already knew everything so I told him what happened last night.

"Damn, that's messed up that she did that. Can't you like put her in the looney bin?" Emmet asked me.

I chuckled and said "Naah, she will do everything in her will power to get out of there".

"Yeah, but they can put her in a straight jacket and in that spongy room that you can bounce around in." Emmet told me. We both laughed at the thought of my mom in a straight jacket. Come to think of it, I really did like that thought.

"So when is your mom coming home?" Emmet asked me.

"Hopefully never" I said and frowned. Emmet understood why I was down in the dumps lately. I haven't really been the same ever since mom changed. No one else knew my deepest secret. And if Bella found out who knows what she would do. But it's getting better, I don't do it as much as I use to when mom changed. Hopefully, someone will help me with my problem.

**BPOV**

When I saw Rose I was so excited to see her! We caught up on everything even though I only saw her yesterday, but a lot has happened to Jasper and I in a day. Rose understood my situation and she always helps me through it. That's why I love Rose she is so understanding and always comforts me when I need it.

As Rose and I sat there painting our nails Rose asked me a question that got me thinking.

"So, has Jasper been doing anything lately? I mean, I've seen a change in him and I don't think it's a good change either". She told me. I stopped painting my nails and stared at her not knowing what to say, but then I finally gave her an answer.

"I don't know, I mean he has been secretive lately but I don't know what he's keeping from me". I told Rose.

"Well, don't let it bother you, he will tell you when he is ready". She told me. But it is bothering me. I would have never thinked this until Rose said something.

When Rose and I were done, we went downstairs into the kitchen. Rose and I made Mac N' Cheese with fresh spinach and seasoned chicken. Rose taught me how to make her grandma's special chicken.

When we were done making dinner, Emmet, Jasper, Rose and I all sat down. And oh my gosh was the dinner absolutley amazing! It was so mouth watering! I missed it when mom use to cook like this, but I didn't want to think about her now because she is gone for a whole week and Jasper and I can do whatever we please.

"Hey, Rose you wanna stay the night?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Duh! I mean as long as it is okay with Jasper". She looked at him with the puppy dog look. Jasper gave in to it.

"Fine. But no getting wild. And Emmet you wanna stay over to?" Jasper asked Emmet as his he was scarfing down his chicken.

"Sure man, but separate rooms right? Cause if my parents find out they will have my head!" Emmet said and laughed. We all laughed with him.

"Yeah, girls in the living room and guys in my room." Jasper said.

"Can Alice and Edward come to?" Rose and I asked in unusion.

"Sure why not." Jasper said.

Later, when Alice and Edward came over we all broke off into our groups. Alice, Rose, and I watched scary movies with the guys and boy was it fun! Talk about a make out party! Then we went into our assigned rooms and gossip.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice singsonged.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Your mom is gone for the whole week! So we can have as many sleepovers as we want!" Alice screeched with joy.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh Bells it's gonna be so much fun!" Rose chimed in. I thought about it and it did sound like a lot of fun.

"Yeah. Im down with it." I said, and they giggled with my choice of words. Alice started cracking jokes and we all couldn't stop laughing.

It was 2am and we all decided to hit the hay. I had a scary dream and woke up. It was 3am and everyone was passed out. The house was still accept for one thing that was fidgeting upstairs. I became really scared. I crept up the stairs slowly and the sound was coming from the bathroom. I put my ear up to the door and heard Jasper let out a small but low scream. I opened up the door and noticed a needle in his hand. He gasped and dropped the needle.

"Jasper? What are you doing?" I asked frightened.

"Nothing Bells!" He shouted in a whisper angrily at me.

"It sure dosen't look like nothing!" I shouted back in a whisper. I grabbed his arm and he tried to pull away but I had a tight grip on his arm. I noticed small holes where his arm bends. I noticed these holes. I picked up the needle and examined it.

"Your doing Heroine?!" I was really loud and angry. Luckily, no one woke up.

"So what! It makes me feel relaxed Bells!" he said to me in anger.

"But Jasper this can kill you! When did you start doing this?!" I shouted in a whisper again.

"When mom started! And I know it will kill me but it's so hard to stop!" Jasper said and broke down into tears. I took the needle away from him and threw it away.

"Where's the rest of these needles?" I asked him, well more liked demanded.

"I bought them." he told me.

"From who?" I demanded again.

"James and Laurent they only gave it to me for 20 bucks." He told me. He was still crying.

"Jasper! You have to stop! I don't want to lose my brother and have to live with mom for who knows how long!" I shouted at him. He broke down into more tears.

"Bella im sorry! I wont *sniff* do it again!" he told me. I knew he meant it because the way he said it and the way it came to me. I hugged Jasper, I always hated to see him cry. Jasper was my big brother and I didn't want to lose another family member. Jasper was the one I looked up to and I love him dearly but what he was doing has to stop.

"Jasper, everytime you go out your taking me with you." I told him. I saw that he had an understanding look on his face.

"I want to help you Jasper, and the first thing is to stop this! Please, I don't want to lose another family member. Jasper I love you and I look up to you. You're the only person I can look up to, please don't let me changed my mind cause of this stupid drug your doing!" I said and broke down into tears.

"I promise and swear on my life and Alice's life Bells! I won't ever do it again. I don't want to lose you because of my bad addiction to this drug." he really meant that because he never sworn on Alice. That was pretty serious, so I knew he is willing to stop.

"Jasper, I love you so much and im so glad your going to give up this drug." I said. He smiled at me and hugged me again for like 578465847 time.

"Bells, if you haven't walked in on me who knows if I would be living or not. 2 minutes ago made me relieze of what this drug is doing to me and how it's affecting you. I didn't even have the guts to tell you or Alice or anyone! And I thank you for walking in on me. You really saved my life." Jasper said and smiled. I smiled back and I hugged him for 75875814875 time. ]

"Jazz you're my brother my one and only brother and I care a lot about you. You're the best brother know matter what you do Jazz! I love you so much!" told him and again we hugged. I never thought I would be so close with my brother. We were like bestfriends. Our brother sister relationship was unbreakable.

"I love you to sis!" he said back. Jasper and I stayed in the bathroom for about an hour because we got carried away about talking about the good times. We were interrupted by a pound of the door and we both jumped.

"Sorry to interrupt your brother and sister flashbacks, but I really got to take the biggest whizz in the world! So if you guys don't get out I will come in there and pee right in front of you guys!" Emmet threatened. Jasper and I cracked up and got out of the bathroom and Emmet pushed past us and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

Jasper and I went back to our spots after we said good night to each other. I heard Rose and Alice laughing hysterically because of what Emmet said. I joined in with their laughing and hoping that this moment would last forever!


	4. Chapter 4

1**Life can take a Drastic Turn**

_I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer owns all of her amazing characters! Enjoy!_

_**....A/N I want to thank all of you who left reviews and added me to their favorite story/author! It means a lot to me! Thanks so much! You all are the best!**_

**JPOV**

Okay, so Bella knew my secret. I couldn't help it! The drug is just to addicting. This morning I was very proud of myself. I didn't go out to go get my drugs. My veins are craving it and its pure agony without it!

When Emmet and Edward woke up, I talked to them about it. I told them everything that I was doing ever since I have been taking heroine. Life is hard with drugs and even harder to stop.

"Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you do that 10 step thing?" Emmet asked me.

"Dude, that's to become sober. Jasper isn't an alcoholic. Or are you?" Edward asked me.

"No way man! You see how fucked up my mom is from drinking? At least heroine don't do that!" I shouted in a whisper at them. Emmet and Edward just looked at each other shocked. I never yelled at them before.

"Sorry, guys. Im just angry." I told them.

"It's okay, we all get pissed here and then." Edward said.

"But, do you think there is a program to stop taking drugs?" I asked them.

"Well, my dad can give you some medicane to stop making you addicted to Heroine." Edward told me. Edward was right, Carlisle had like everything in his medical room at his house. Know one is allowed in there but Alice and I had some experimenting in there....

I snapped out of that thought before I got to carried away.

"When is Carlisle going to be home?" I asked Edward.

"Uhmm, I believe Monday" Edward said. That was good. Two days from now, I can do this!

"Yeah, so anyway listen to any good music lately?" Emmet asked me.

"No, it's sorta impossible to listen to music...you know with my mom around." I told Emmet.

"Well she's not around for a whole week." Emmet told me.

"Yeah true. Why do you have any good music with you?" I asked Emmet hoping he would say yes.

"Hells yeah! I got Eminem's new CD Relapse. It's really good!" Emmet told me. He handed me the CD. I popped it in the stereo. Edward, Emmet, and I all listened. The words that Eminem spoke about his life sounded sort of similar to my life. At least Eminem got through his tough times. I started to really like his songs.

"So? Do you like it?" Emmet asked me.

"Like it? Dude I frikken love this!" I told Emmet.

"You can have it if you want to I got another copy at home." he told me.

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah anything for my best bud!" He told me and punched me on the arm.

"Guys im hungry!" Edward said.

"Let's go downstairs I smell somethin' good!" I told them. We walked downstairs into the kitchen and found Alice cooking Chocolate Chip pancakes and Rosalie making eggs and Bella was making fresh orange juice and bacon.

"Hey ladies! Smells good!" Emmet said and almost scared them half to death.

"Well, we got up early and we decided to make an amazing breakfast for our amazing boyfriends!" Bella chirped. Edward floated over to her and kissed her good morning. That boy can't keep his hands of my sister for one minute!

As we sat down for breakfast we all helped ourselves. We all dug in like wild animals. Our girls really know how to make an amazing breakfast!

During the middle of eating, we heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Bella said and jumped out of her chair and ran to the front door. Bella didn't come back for 2 minutes so I went to go see what was going on. When I got to the front door, I noticed a police officer asking Bella questions.

"Excuse me officer, is there a problem?" I asked politely. The officer stared at me.

"Are you Jasper Swan?" the officer asked me.

"Yes, I am." I told him.

"Im officer Detilla". He shook my hand.

"Uhm, just curious, but why are you here?" I asked Officer Detilla.

"Well the neighbors have been calling about loud screams and things being broken." He told me. Bella looked at me and I stared back at her.

"Bella, why don't you go in the kitchen with everyone else, okay?" I told her. She got the hint.

"Okay Jasper". She said and walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you want to come in Officer Detilla?" I asked him.

"Sure, the weather is really crappy out." he said. I led him into the living room.

"Son, has your mother been abusive in any way?" he asked me out of the blue. I froze and didn't know what to say.

"It's okay you can tell me. This is just between us." Officer Detilla said.

"Well, yeah." I told him.

"When did she start being abusive?" he asked me and had a note pad and a pen out. I might as well tell him instead of giving him a hard time.

"Last year, when my dad left Bella and I." I said and frowned.

"Is she an alcoholic?" he asked me.

"Yes." I replied back.

"Drugs?" he asked me.

"Heroine." I told him. I bent my arm so he wouldn't see the tiny holes on my arm. He noticed the big scar on my arm.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked me.

"My mom stabbed me because I was trying to save Bella from a beating." I told him.

"Who get's beat more? You or your sister?" he asked me.

"Bella." I replied.

"Can you bring her in here please?" he asked me.

"Sure". I went into the kitchen to go get Bella.

**BPOV**

"Bella, I need you in the living room for a minute" Jasper told me. Everyone listened in.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Officer Detilla needs to ask you some questions about mom. Just tell him everything." Jasper told me. I went into the living room and was greeted by Officer Detilla.

"Good morning Bella, im officer Detilla" he told me. I shook his hand.

"I heard you needed to ask me some questions?" I asked him.

"Yes, how bad does your mother beat you?" he asked me.

"Really bad. Look at all the bruises and scars and cuts I have." I showed him the fresh scars and cuts and bruises. My body was covered, literally covered in old and new bruises. He examined my exposed skin. He jotted it down on a note pad.

"Bella, why haven't you said anything to anybody?" he asked me. I thought about it and answered him.

"Cause if mom ever found out, I wouldn't be living." I told him. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Oh, well thanks for your time Bella. And here's a teddy bear." he said. A teddy bear? I was so confused!

"What's this for?" I asked him curiously.

"It's a nanny cam. Put this teddy bear in a spot where you get beaten the most. And once we see your mother beat you the police will immediately come to your house and arrest her." he explained to me.

"Wow! That's cool! And thank's so much Officer Detilla!" I said smiling.

"No problem. And thanks for your time Bella." he walked out and I went back into the kitchen.

"Why do you have a teddy bear?" Rose asked me.

"It's a nanny cam." I said.

"That's so cool!" Alice said.

"Yeah, the police will come immediately once they see my mom beat Jasper or I." I explained to everyone.

"Where can we put it?" Jasper asked me.

"In the living room. Cause that's where she beats us the most." I told him. I put the bear behind some things. He was completely covered and his eyes were showing which was good, but it looked like a part of the plant.

"Perfect" Jasper said. We went back into the kitchen. We all cleared our plates and got ready to go out. Alice, Rose and I went to the mall and Emmet, Edward, and Jasper went to the Yankee game.

We shopped at the mall for a long time. But then I saw my mom. What the hell was she doing here?!

"Guys my mom!" I gasped in terror.

"Come here!" Rose said. She pulled me and Alice into a dressing room.

"What is she doing here?" Alice asked me.

"That's what I would like to know!" I shouted in a whisper. Someone knocked on the door.

"Is anyone in there?" it was my mom's voice, she sounded like she has been drinking. I can smell the alcohol through the door.

"Yes this dressing room is taken." Rose said. My mom recognized Rose's voice.

"Rose is that you?" she hissed.

"Yes" Rose accidently slipped out. My mom knew where ever Rose was I was with her.

"Is Bella with you?!" She was really angry.

"Uh...no!" Alice said.

"Liars!" my mom shouted under her breath.

"What do we do?!" I shouted in such a low whisper.

"Get under here! Alice cover her!" Rose whispered back. Alice threw a whole pile of clothes over me. Just then my mom entered the dressing room.

"Where's Bella?" She hissed again.

"She is at home." Alice told her.

"Why is there a big pile of clothes over there?" she pointed to where I was.

"Because....we were trying on clothes for the upcoming school dance." Rose said. Nice cover! I thought in my head.

"Hmm, well Bella is not going at all!" She hissed. Wow I can't believe she bought it!

"You girls better watch it! Because if I find Bella out of the house, you will never see her again!" She threatened. I almost sneezed but I held it back. Once my mom left Alice and Rose helped me up.

"That was a close one!" I said.

"Yeah, thank gosh your safe!" Alice and Rose said in unison.

"I'll be safe if I get back home." I told them.

"Okay, lets go." Rose said. We snuck out of the store and ran to Alice's car. On the way home we listened to Casscada to get out moods up. And it was so much fun!

When I got home, I noticed the house was completely trashed. Rose, Alice, and I stopped in our tracks when we saw a pool of blood coming from the bathroom. We all gasped in horror. Every step I took closer to the door, the aroma became even worse. I hated the smell of blood. I put my ear to the door but there was no sound. I opened up the bathroom door cautiously and screamed at the sight I saw. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_**....A/N well I hoped you liked this chapter! I will post the 4**__**th**__** chapter hopefully this weekend. I know the suspense is going to kill you, but all you can do for now is guess! Leave reviews and let me know what you think about this chapter! Thanks for your time reading my story once again(: **_


	5. Chapter 5

1**Life can take a Drastic Turn**

_**A/N hey sorry it took me a while to post the fifth chapter. I had such a busy weekend, between projects and for high school activities in September. Anywhoo, I want to thank all of you for the reviews and you guys are really supporting me with writing this story. Let's begin the reading!**_

**Chapter 5**

** BPOV **

As I stared at the pool of blood coming from the bathroom, I was to afraid to open the door. Alice took it upon herself to open the door. When she swung open the bathroom door Rose, Alice and I all screamed. It was Jasper. On the floor bleeding.

"Jasper what happened?!" Alice ran over to him and cried.

"I...." he didn't finish his sentence. His eyes rolled back into his head.

"Jasper wake up!" Alice screamed. Rose threw water on him to wake him up. Jasper shot up but then cringed back down on his back with pain.

"Jasper what happened?!" Alice asked again.

"I couldn't wait any longer. It's too hard without it." Jasper managed to choke out.

"Too hard without what?" Rose asked.

"The Heroine." I said. Alice and Rose looked at me.

"Yes, Jasper has been taking Heroine." I explained. Alice turned her attention back to Jasper as he was about to say something.

"I couldn't wait for the pills.......to make me stop being addicted to it. I reached my breaking point and stabbed myself....where my heart is....and that didn't kill me. I was pretty sure....I had it in the right....spot." Jasper explained to us. I bet over and examined his wound. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"It's pretty deep." I said.

"Let's take him to Carlisle." Rose said. We all picked up Jasper and put him in the back of Alice's car. I sat with him while Alice drove and Rose sat in the front.

When we arrived at the Cullen's, Carlisle saw Jasper. He quickly took Jasper into his medical room. Carlisle said that Jasper will be ready to be picked up in 7 hours. It was 6:20 pm right now. Jasper would be ready at 1 am.

As we left Jasper with Carlisle, the ride back home to my place was silent. When we got there we cleaned up the mess and the blood in the bathroom. We sobbed and sniffled here and then. I think Alice cried the most. For some reason, I didn't cry that much. Jasper is my brother and I was so horrified and hystericall at the sight of him today, but I just don't have anymore tears left in me. All of them were wasted on beatings from mom. After we were done, we went into my living room and watched tv.

"So.....bad day huh?" Alice broke the silence.

"Yeah" Rose and I answered at the same time.

"I hope he's okay." Rose said wiping a tear from her eye. Rose loved Jasper like an older brother. Rose and him are bestfriends and she really looks up to him.

"Jasper is a fighter, he'll pull through." I told them. They both smiled knowing that what I said was true. Jasper is a fighter, he pulls through everything. One time he got hit by a car and boy was it bad. We all thought he was going to die for sure. He only came out of the hospital with a broken arm a few stitches. Jasper dosen't remember that accident though.

"Jasper came near death so many times and he always pulled through." Alice said. We all knocked on my wooden coffee table just in case if we jinxed his lucky-ness.

As we watched tv there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." I said. Alice and Rose stayed in their spots. Before I went to answer the door, I examined the living room. It was covered with empty tissue boxes and tissues litered the floor. I ran to the door. I opened it to see who it was, it was just the UPS guy. I took the package from him and signed the clipboard.

"Have a great day!" The man said before he left.

"Thanks!" I called after him. So much for a great day. I examined the package and noticed many lables from Peru, London, New York, China, and Hawaii. The last address was from New York City. This little package has been everywhere! I couldn't find the name of the sender. Alice and Rose waltzed into the kitchen.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"A package, but I don't know from who" I explained.

"Well open it! Maybe the person's name is in their somewhere." Alice said.

I tore open the box and noticed various letters in them. They were all addressed too Jasper and Bella Swan.

"Should I read them?" I asked them. They both shook their heads yes.

I tore open the first letter and read what it said.

_Dear Jasper and Bella Swan,_

_I haven't seen you guys in a couple of years. I miss you both dearly. I wonder how you guys are doing in this world right now. I wonder where you guys are. I want to know what it's like to love you both again. But somehow I don't know if I can. So I found the urge to write to you both. I want to say Hello! And How are you? But most of all I want to say im sorry for leaving!_

_Love,_

_Charlie Swan_

_P.S. if you wish to call me or write back call me at 555-203-6708 and if your willing to write back. Please, do it by email. ___

_I love you both and again im sorry for leaving. Please write back!_

My jaw fucking dropped at this letter. Alice and Rose snatched the letter from me. Their jaws both dropped.

"Wow, that's so horrible for him to write to you to actually contact you after what he has put you through!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's pretty bad." Rose said.

"But guys I haven't seen or heard from him in a couple of years! I really thought he was dead!" I exclaimed. I looked at the date it was written. Last week on May 31. He is still alive!

"You guys I have to call him!" I said.

"Fine do what you want we are not stopping you." Alice said.

"Yeah, I mean if you haven't seen him in a while at least tell him what has happened when he left you guys." Rose said. Rose was right, maybe daddy would come back if I told him how life is with mom ever since he left.

"Thanks guys you're the best!" I hugged them both and they hugged me back.

"Call him and put it on speaker!" Alice said.

"Okay." I answered back. It was only 8:46 pm and we had a while till we had to pick up Jasper. I couldn't wait to tell him the news!

I quickly punched in the numbers on the phone. I put it on speaker, we all listened carefully. The phone was ringing! This was great! Yet scary! After the 5th ring, a man's voice picked up.

"Hello?" the man said.

"Daddy?" I asked.

_**A/N ....Well I hoped you liked it! I will update the story this week! Sorry it was short, I don't have that much time today to write, but I couldn't keep you guys waiting! Hopefully before Thursday I'll have the next chapter up! And your in for the thrill of your life! Thank you for your time reading(:**_


	6. Chapter 6

1**Life can take a Drastic Turn**

_I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer owns all of her amazing characters! Well I hope you enjoy the story!_

_**....A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it took me up until Thursday to update my story. I know I said I would've updated before today but I was just so giddy with the great news I found today and I have been waiting for the day to come. Anywhoo, enough about my busy schedule. You are going to love this chapter! Love it love it love it love it! Now let's get on with the reading! On your marks....get set....go!**_

**Chapter 6:**

** BPOV**

"Daddy?" I said. There was a long pause. Alice and Rose had a look of worry and anticipation on their face.

"Bella!" He said back. Alice and Rose jumped out of their skin all excitedly. I almost screamed with joy but held it in.

"It really is you!" I shouted into the phone all happily.

"Oh gosh! My baby Bella! I've missed you! How are you? How's Jasper?" He asked me throwing all these questions at me. When I heard the last question I looked at Alice and Rose for help. They gave me a look of not to say anything about what had happened to him today. So I made up something.

"Im fine. But uhm, Jasper is at Jacob's house. He might be home tomorrow. But I'll have him call you when he walks through the door" I said. I was relieved and so were Alice and Rose.

"Okay, im fine with that. So how's things been since I left?" He asked me. I froze up. I didn't know whether or not to tell him the truth or just lie and say everything is okay. But then I just started to tell him everything and I couldn't stop myself!

"Well, ever since you left mom became addicted to heroine and started drinking alcohol, a lot of it. She became abusive and beats Jasper and I mostly everyday ever since you left. Jasper soon started taking Heroine after a couple of months from the daily beatings from mom. The police know and they set up a hidden camera in the living room. Mom hasn't been home for a week so we have been off the hook. But since it's spring break she will be back soon after it ends. Jasper and I have many cuts, scars, and bruises. A lot of them are knew. Oh and did I mention stitches? Anyway, life is horrible and I hate this stupid place! I wish that bitch of a mother would die already! But no! She has to put us through hell because you had to leave us!" I explained. I became so furious that I started shouting at him about the horrors of living here with the queen of all bitches.

"Wow, I never knew that would have happened. Your mom was so....so angelic when I was with her. If I knew that this was going to happen, I would've stayed with you guys." He said. I became hurt at his words.

"Well why did you leave us?!" I demanded.

"I don't know, I guess I wanted to get away, but I told you if I knew this was going to happen I would've stayed." He said calmly.

"So your saying you would stay just for the sake of saving Jasper and I from that bitch?!" I shouted again.

"Yes, and because I love you and Jasper a lot." He said as he suppressed a sigh at the end.

"Then why the heck did you leave us if you fucking loved us?!!" I shouted right into the phone. I never cursed at any of my parents. Well maybe my mom but I don't think I want to remember.

"I just don't know Bella." He said.

"Well when you do know, talk to me! Cause right now I can't stand you! Why can't you come back and make things like it use to be!" I screamed. Alice and Rose were plugging their ears with their fingers because I was screaming really loudly.

"Because, I have another family Bells." He said. My heart dropped into my stomach. Hearing that he had another family made me burst into tears. Alice and Rose heard what he said and their jaws dropped.

"How could you! If you loved us you would have never left us for another family! How many kids do you have? Are they better than Jasper and I? Is that why you don't want to come back?!" I shouted again while crying.

"I do have other kids now. And they are just the same as you and Jasper." He explained. "And no that is not why I didn't come back." He said trying to keep his temper in control.

"Don't you ever compare those worthless kids to Jasper and I! You don't know what kind of fucking pain your putting us through you scum!" I shouted. Rose and Alice were really shocked.

"Bella! How dare you! You should never curse at your father like that again! Do you hear me?!" He shouted back at me.

"Your not my father anymore!" I screamed and hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I chucked the phone at the wall and it broke. I got up from my chair and threw it across the kitchen. Alice and Rose ran to a corner. I sat down on the floor and broke down into more tears. Alice and Rose ran over to me. They picked me up and sandwiched me in a hug.

"Bella, it's okay! You don't need him anymore!" Rose said trying to calm me down.

"Don't worry Bells! You have us! We are better than your parents! Jasper, Edward, Rose, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme and I are your family! We all love you!" Alice told me. She was right. All of them were the only people I had in my life right now and I appreciated them so much! I loved them all!

"Thanks you guys. I love you guys so much!" I said sobbing.

"We love you too Bells!" They said at the same time. As I calmed down, I sat on the couch and reliezed the time. We had to go pick up Jasper now.

******************************************************************************

As we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's I greeted everyone. I told everyone what had happened. I didn't tell Jasper yet.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward as he kissed me hello.

"In the medical room." Edward replied back.

"I'll be right back hun." I said as I kissed him. I ran into the medical room and saw Jasper lying down in the hospital bed.

"Hey Jasper!" I said and hugged him.

"Hey, Bells how you been since this?" He said pointing to his stitches. I flinched at the site of his stitches remembering what happened earlier in the day.

"Fine, dad called." I told him. His smile quickly turned into a hard line of anger.

"What the fuck did he want?!" Jasper asked very angrily.

"Well, he wanted to know how we were doing and I told him everything, accept for the incident you had. I asked him why he didn't come back home to make our life better, but then he told me something." I said leaving my sentence hang out in the open. Jasper looked furious.

"What. Did. He. Say?" He asked me saying each word with different amounts of anger in them.

"He said....that he...has another....family." I told him pausing between words. Jasper punched the bed and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Does he have kids?!" He asked angrily again.

"Yeah and he said they are just like us." I said as tears started forming in my eyes. I remembered the conversation word for word. It made want to scream on top of my lungs!

"How dare he compare us to his 'new family'!" He shouted.

"I told him 'Don't ever compare us to those worthless kids!'" I said requoting my words.

"And?" Jasper said.

"He became mad and he said 'Don't ever talk to your father like that again!' And I said 'Your not my father anymore!' And hung up." I explained recalling the conversation.

"Good job Bella. I hope we never see him again!" Jasper said. I left the room to let Jasper calm down. I sat on the couch in the living room with Edward. We watched tv while we waited for dinner. I couldn't help but think of Jasper and how he was dealing with this whole situation.

Suddenly I reliezed tomorrow is the end of spring break....and that means mom was coming home! I jumped out of my seat in a panic and Edward looked at me frightened. I just stood there frozen not knowing what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

1**Life can take a Drastic Turn **

I do not own any of these characters. Stephanie Meyer owns all of her amazing characters.

_**A/N...Sorry it took me so long to get the 7th chapter up. I just been so busy lately. Please forgive me you guys. And now let's get on with the reading! **_****

Chapter 7 

**BPOV **

"What's the matter?" Edward asked me, I stared at him and he had quizzical look on his face.

"My mom is coming home tomorrow!" I screeched.

"." Edward said each word slowly. I was freaking out and didn't know what to do. I ran up the stairs and into the medical room where Jasper was. I threw open the door and he jumped.

"Jeez, Bells. What's gotten into you?" he asked me startled.

"Mom....she is coming home, tomorrow!" I screeched again. Jasper's eyes widen.

"Fuck!" Jasper shouted.

"What?!" I asked.

"I can't take it anymore! Im sick of that witch!" he shouted.

"I am too. But we have to go back or else she will hunt us down jazz! She will kill us!" I said. And my last choice of words were true. If we did run away she would kill us!

"We are running away Bells!" he said. I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"No! We can't! At least not now!" I said starting to cry.

"Then when Bells?! We have to escape this bitch of a mother!" Jasper spat out.

"Jasper, we have to plan our escape and everything. Its going to take time." I told him.

"Then we will plan this weekend. And if we get our plan all ready and stuff, we will run away!" Jasper explained. I decided that that was the best way.

"Alright Jasper, I'll do it." I said, agreeing. Jasper smiled and so did I.

"We gotta get you guys home!" Edward said as he ran into the medical room.  
"Why?" I asked him.

"So you guys can like, I don't clean up the house before she gets home." Edward said.

"Damn. Your right. Can you guys drop us off?" I asked Edward.

"Sure thing" He replied.

As we climbed into Alice's car we all listened to the radio. We had an hour drive back to our house. Edward cradled me in his arms and I fell asleep.

"Sweetie, wake up." Edward hummed. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward. He kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Ill see you soon baby." Edward said.

"Bye" I said to him and smiled. I loved Edward and he loved me. We have been together for quite some time, but if I had all the time in the world, I would spend each second with him and only him.

As Jasper and I got into the house, we cleaned up and put away our valuable things in the secret compartment in the hallway closet. After we were done, Jasper and I flopped down on the couch.

"Phew. We did a lot of cleaning" I said.

"You betcha." Jasper said. I decided to go to bed. I fell asleep and was completely relaxed.

** JPOV **

As I sat down on the couch watching The Dark Knight, I drifted off into a deep sleep. I had such a crazy dream about a leprechaun hopping around and him giving me a gun. I asked him what was it for and he said it was to shoot my mom with it. I dropped the gun and couldn't even think of killing another human no matter how bad they treated someone. I woke up sweating.

"That was a crazy dream" I said to myself out loud. It was 3am and I was sure Bella was in bed by now. I decided to head up to bed myself.

When I got to my bed, I passed out. Something loud woke me up and I shot out of bed.  
The front door slammed shut and I heard angry footsteps come up the stairs. Then all of a sudden my mom walked into my room and decided to beat me.

"You little shit!" she spat at me.

"What?!" I screamed at her.  
"How dare you scream at me! Your such a disgrace to this world! Laurent told me about your addiction you fuck!" She screamed at me. Damn. She found out.

"But I stopped! Unlike you!" I screamed at her. She punched me across the face and kicked me in my stomach.

"Shut up! I had enough of you!" she got up and ran into her room. I pulled myself up and locked my door. I listened too see if she was going to go in Bella"s room, but thank gosh she didn't.

I fell back into my bed and at times like this, I wish I had that gun. _****_

A/N Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! And again I am super duper sorry for making you guys wait so long. I will hopefully have the next chapter up within a week a or so. 


End file.
